No es otra fangirl loca!
by Auru24
Summary: Feliz cumpleaños gldxz! Gladiz y Paula, se encuentran con una gran mision, crear el Itasasodei! Seria una larga mision! Podran cumplirla? la historia es para todas las fangirls del yaoi, por favor leenla!
1. A buscar lemon!

No es otra fangirl loca!

Feliz cumpleaños Sempai!

Ven vamos, tenemos una misión muy importante que hacer!

A que te refieres, casi nunca hacemos misiones…-decía una niña que acompañaba a esta chica…

Esta si es importante, es demasiado importante es mas importante de tu existencia Paula-decía la chica decidida…

Que dices?

Lo que escuchaste, ahora ven vamos acompáñame, esta misión tardara un poco…

Sempai, a veces no te reconozco con tus misiones, son demasiado extrañas…-decía la chica de menor edad…

Bueno, esta misión es demasiado diferente a las demás, esta es la más importante…

Esta bien si tú lo dices…

Hola! Me llamo Paula, y vivo con mi Sempai Gladiz, Sempai me ha enseñado muchas cosas desde chica aunque les puedo decir que es algo extraña, se podría decir que es una Sempai excepcional pues su tipo de misiones son muy muy extrañas…

Pero nunca pienses mal de ella es una buena persona, me ha enseñado muuuuuchas cosas en esta vida…

Creo que ella es la mejor!

….

Sempai me explicaras, la misión de hoy?

Si, es muy obvia esa pregunta-decía Sempai- hoy vamos a crear el Itasasodei!

…

AHHH!-despertó un rubio de un grito

Que te pasa Deidara?-dijo un pelirrojo que entraba en la habitación

P-Pues tuve una pesadilla, de una chica, que quería crear yaoi en akatsuki, pero era muy extraño aparte del yaoi era de tres personas, y era e-entre tú Itachi y yo…

Eso solo fue una pesadilla, ya vuelve a dormir, sabes que eso nunca pasara, y no me vuelvas a levantar de mi cuarto mocoso…

El pelirrojo se fue de la habitación y el rubio pensaba…

"Pero parecía tan real, no solo era un sueño común, espero que lo que dijo Danna sea cierto, mejor me vuelvo a dormir…"

Lo que Deidara no sabía, era que su sueño era totalmente cierto, la chica era un fangirl al 100%!

….

Después de 4 horas de caminar por todo el bosque…

Sempai, estoy muy cansada, podemos dejar de caminar por un rato…-decía Paula

No, tenemos que llegar a ese cuartel, tengo un espía que nos ayudara…-decía Gladiz, que aun tenia muchas fuerzas para seguir caminando…

U-Un espía? Y por que no me lo dijiste?

No lo se, pues te lo estoy diciendo ahora no crees?

Eso es cierto….Pero igual no somos un equipo?-decía la estudiante

Si pero yo soy tu Sempai y yo decido que se hace o no…

Bueno en eso no debo de discutir, pero cuando vamos a llegar….-Decía Paula cansándose…

Pues, solo mira arriba…

La estudiante miro hacia arriba y se encontraba un edificio gigante, de color negro y algo terrorífico, algo extraño por que si es un cuartel, no debería estar escondido?...

La estudiante, se había quedado asombrada, por lo que había visto, y su sempai estaba rodeando el edificio…

Eh? Espera sempai!-Paula acompaño a su sempai, a donde se dirigía, vía que se iba a un lado del edifico… lo siento cuartel, y ahí había un hombre, era algo extraño, era algo moreno, pero no se le notaba muy bien la cara, y sus ojos eran verdes y rojos…

Tienes el dinero?-decía aquel hombre

Obvio que si, si me das todas las llaves de tu supuesto cuartel…

Pues si aquí las tengo, ya dame los 5 dólares!-decía el tipo raro…

Ok! Trato hecho!

Los 2 hicieron un trueque el hombre llamado Kakuzu se llevo los 5 dólares y Gladiz se llevo las llaves…

Sempai, que por 5 dólares te iba dar las llaves del cuartel?

Pues si el tipo es bien avaro-decía Gladiz con una sonrisa en el rostro-ahora entremos y cumplamos esta misión!

Ok…

Gladiz y Paula, entraron al supuesto cuartel, donde encontraron… Un ascensor?

Sempai, que hace un ascensor, en un edificio que esta en el medio del bosque…

No lo se, pero esto nos ayudara!

Las 2 chicas subían el ascensor, algo aburrido les puedo decir, hasta que llegaron al piso número 3, donde había 3 puertas…

Gladiz dijo:

Paula, tu ve a la 2da puerta…

Que? Pero que dices, tengo miedo y si hay algo hay…

Es por eso que te mando primero…

QUE? SEMPAI, USTED VA A ENTRAR CONMIGO!

P-Pero que dices? Suéltame!

Paula empujo a Gladiz, hacia la puerta …

Sempai, entramos las 2 o no entramos!

Esta bien-dijo Gladiz…

Las 2 chicas algo extrañas, entraron a la habitación, era oscura, y tenia un olor algo extraño, olía como a…. a … SANGRE!

Paula miro por su pierna, sus zapatos estaban llenos de sangre…!

Sempai! AUXILIO! Hay sangre por todos lados!

Shhhh… cállate! Voy a prender la luz…

Gladiz, prendió la luz, Eso que hizo que Paula casi se desmayara del impacto…

Bueno se podría decir que en aquel cuarto, había intestinos de posters, corazones de adornos, sangre como piso, y claro no se pueden olvidar de las manos como colgadores de ropa!

S-Sem-Sempai…Tengo mucho m-mi-miedo…

Bueno, parece que si tienes, bueno vamos, pero ya se donde se van a resolver los hechos de la misión…

De que hablas? Aquí tu misión?

Si, Pau, aquí!-decía Gladiz entusiasmada…

Bueno, ya nos podemos ir de aquí, si pero antes vamos a hacer un plan ok?

Esta bien, pero va a ser complicado?-decía Paula con temor

No mucho…

Sempai empezó a explicar el plan de esta manera…

Bueno Paula, he averiguado que en el piso 5 están 3 hombres en 3 diferentes cuartos, en el 1, 2, 3, en el cuarto 2 se encuentra un tipo que tiene el cabello rubio y muy largo lo reconocerás rápidamente, por sus bocas en las manos o sus características faciales, como los ojos azules…

En el cuarto 3 se encuentra un tipo con cabello negro, ojos negros pero se vuelven rojos, ten mucho cuidado con el, aunque siempre debes ser cuidadosa en todo momento!

Me entendiste Paula?

Pues creo que hasta ahora si…-decía la estudiante con algo de curiosidad

Ok y después…

Harás que el individuo del cuarto 2 salga con esto!

Gladiz, saco algo de su bolsillo y era una…

Una cinta?-dijo Paula

SI exacto una cinta!-decía sempai-y al segundo tu individuo pasaras esto debajo de su puerta…

Saco de su bolsillo…

Un dibujo?

Si, pero no es cualquier dibujo, es un dibujo de Sasuke!-decía con ánimos Gladiz

Pero estas segura que esas cosas los atraerán hasta acá?

Segurísima! Ahora ve!

Paula se apresuro tomando el ascensor, aun pensando que era algo extraño…

Y se acerco a la puerta 2 abrió solo un poco la puerta, viendo a un chico con cabello largo pero parecía una chica, algo raro…

Se dio cuenta que este individuo estaba buscando algo…

Donde esta mi cinta, un!-decía el rubio enojado

Paula, se acordó que tenía un plan, y moviendo la cinta por un lado de la puerta, hizo que el tipo la viera, y la siguiera, ella se dio cuenta, y empezó a correr…

Pero tuvo que ir por las escaleras para que viera el rastro de la cinta (la cual era muy larga), ya llegando al tercer piso donde se encontraba su sempai, le dijo…

Sempai, ya el individuo bien tras de mi…

Ya perfecto Paula, ahora ven conmigo, solo tendré que poner la cinta debajo de la puerta, hasta la mitad y… ven apúrate Paula-dijo Gladiz con un poco de prisa

Paula y su sempai se escondieron bajo al escalera del 2do piso…

Cuando Deidara vio la cinta…

Ahí estas cinta! Como llegaste hasta aquí-¡!

Parece que el rubio se había resbalado con algo que estaba en el piso frente a la puerta…

Auch… Ajj… En el cuarto de Hidan hay tanta sangre? Me tendré que bañar de nuevo, pero tengo que salir de aquí antes de que se cierre la puer…

La puerta se estaba cerrando y detrás de ella estaban 2 chicas…

Paula, ven cierra la puerta rápido!

Ya voy sempai!

Decían algo murmurando…

La puerta no!-decía un rubio lleno de sangre…

Ok! PERFECTO! Terminamos el paso 1!

Ahora vamos con el paso 2!

Si!

…

Después de haber hecho la trampa para el rubio era turno del pelinegro, Paula se avanzaba rápidamente al 5to piso donde se encontraba dicho individuo…

Paula se encontraba al lado de la puerta, saco el dibujo de su bolsillo y lo paso por debajo de la puerta, el pelinegro al ver esto reacciono y dijo:

Sasuke! Eres tu!, ven aquí maldito cobarde sufrirás 72 horas de dolor…

En la mente de Paula...

"Por que será tan idiota? , no se da cuenta que es un tonto dibujo, pero ahora debo de correr".

Paula se apresuro hasta el tercer piso, y detrás de ella el tipo algo idiota, Itachi…

Ok sempai, el esta detrás de mi!

Perfecto Paula, ahora solo debemos meter el dibujo de bajo de la puerta poner solo un poco de jabón y listo!

Gladiz y Paula se escondieron bajo la escalera otra vez, y cuando el pelinegro se resbalo, choco contra la puerta…

Cuando se levantaba, vio que la puerta se cerró…

Bien hecho Paula! Ahora solo tengo que cerrar la puerta con llave y funcionara!-dijo Gladiz

Que pero como?

Ya lo veras, inserte una cámara en el cuarto aunque este oscuro se podrá ver, créeme!

Mientras en el cuarto…

Itachi caíste tú también? Un?

Q-Quien esta ahí?-dijo el pelinegro con algo de miedo…

Solo soy yo, tonto Deidara…

D-Deidara?

Si yo-dijo el rubio con algo de molestia

En la mente de Itachi…

"Ahora que hago?, Deidara me ha gustado desde hace un poco de tiempo! Pero será el momento oportuno?"

Bueno Itachi como caíste aquí?-dijo el rubio con aburrimiento…

Ahhh.. Pues perseguía a Sasuke!

Y tú crees que tu hermano menor, va a estar aquí?

No pero era solo un intento-decía el pelinegro con un poco de decepción…

Bueno ya que importa…

D-Deidara te puedo preguntar algo?-decía Itachi…

Si que pasa?

Pues, lo que pasa es que tu-el pelinegro se acercaba a Deidara sin que el se diera cuenta por lo oscuro que estaba- tu… Tu me estas gustando…

Que-Que dices?...

Pues si es la verdad… Tú últimamente me has parecido muy atractivo…

Deidara en ese momento sintió a Itachi que le desabrochaba la capa…

Itachi que haces! Suéltame!-decía el rubio…

Vamos solo es un momento….

No Itachi suéltame, Ita-… Suel-…

Los 2 cuerpos se revolcaban por el piso de sangre los pechos de cada uno se embarraban de esa materia rojiza y pegajosa a la vez…

Itachi le lamia el cuello a Deidara aunque, tenia sangre en el era muy tentador…

En ese mismo momento, alguien entro en la habitación y…

Sempai, quien es el que ha entrado!

No lo se, ya cállate, si es como lo tenia pensado, todo sale como el plan perfecto!

Continuara!...


	2. lemonXD

Sempai! Quien es?

Es-es, perfecto!

…

Deidara, Itachi que están haciendo?-pregunto el pelirrojo…

Oh, carajo…-decia Deidara-D-Danna! No es lo que piensa!

Callate Deidara, yo se que tu me amas-dijo Itachi

Eso no es cierto Itachi ahora suéltame!

Espera, ustedes 2 se aman?-pregunto Sasori…

No! Yo lo amo a usted Danna! .-grito Deidara…

…

Se quedo en silencio al habitación, hasta que…

P-Pero que dices mocoso?, Yo amo a Itachi!-respondio el pelirrojo

O.O Que? Eso no es posible, yo amo a Deidara!-dijo Itachi…

….

Ya se había empezado una pelea sobre quien ama a quien, y 5 minutos después no se resolvia…

El, es mio, yo lo amo a el!

Claro que no, es mio!

….

Sempai, esto es aburrido…-.-

Shhh! Callate Paula, esto se resolverá en unos minutos ya veras…-dijo Gladiz

….

Despues de 10 minutos…

Que no entiendes! Que yo no te amo, alejate de mi!

Tu deberias de estar conmigo!

De que hablas! El es mio…!

…..

Carajo, esto se ha puesto aburrido!-dijo Gladiz…

Si ya lo se -.-…

…..

Mientras que en cuarto:

Seguian discutiendo…. -.-

Hasta que…

Ya callense!-dijo Itachi

Ah? Que pasa?-pregunto Sasori

Pues, no se dan cuenta el publico se aburre, y las pervertidas de las yaoistas, quieren ver su lemon ¬¬…

Si, es verdad, si no hay lemon un fanfic es aburrido –dijo Deidara…

Pero, si ninguno se ama entre si en este historia, como crees que la vamos a seguir?-pregunto el pelirrojo…

Pues, podemos…. No se –dijo el pelinegro

Ya lo se podemos hacer un trio!-dijo Deidara

Un trio? Estas loco Deidara!

No! Pero, si no hacemos algo ahora se nos va el publico!-dijo el rubio…

P-Pero como se hace un trio?-pregunto Itachi

Bueno se supone que… Ah pues como explicarlo…-dijo el rubio…

…..

Nee, sempai, ya me estoy aburriendo y me da sueño…-dijo Paula

Shhh..Paula! Trato de escuchar lo que pasa…Mmmmm.. ven vamos!

A donde vamos sempai!

Tenemos que ir a conectar un cable para ver esto en pantalla grande!-dijo Gladiz

Q-Que?

Sin darse cuenta alguna, la niña fue jalada del brazo hasta una sala algo grande, donde habia una gran pantalla…

Sempai, que va a hacer?-pregunto la niña

Ya veras, mi querida alumna ya veras…jsjsjsjs….

Js? Que risa es esa?

A ti que te importa como me rio! Ahora solo toma asiento, ponte comoda y trae palomitas!-dijo Gladiz…

Ok, con mantequilla?

Con doble mantequilla! Esto será interesante!

Ahhh…esto le hara mal a su estomago, pero como diga usted, pero eso si, no soy su empleada!-grito al niña…

Si, si claro como digas criada, digo…. Paula!

…..

Ok, pero, solo hay un problema Deidara… No voy a hacer un trio, carajo!

Pero, Danna! No sea asi! El publico espera!-dijo el rubio…

Ni loco mocoso!

Da-nna, por mi!-dijo el pelinegro en forma burlona

Ahh… yo pues….ya ok lo hare!-agrego el pelirrojo…

Bien!-dijo Deidara…

En eso, el dicho pelirrojo sintio una mano que tomaba su pierna, y lo jalaba a la habitación, cerrando la puerta, en esa habitacion oscura, se encontraban 3 cuerpos, se podría decir que uno de ellos empezó todo el barullo que se escucho en ese aquel piso de la organización, el dicho rubio de antes, lamia el cuello de su Danna, mientras el dicho pelirrojo trataba de tomar la cara del pelinegro…

Despues de unos minutos se escuchaban unos gemidos provenientes de dicha habitación…

D-Danna! ... ya no lo haga duele!

Deidara, suélta eso, deja… d-de…

Itachi…yo…. Dame un p-poco mas...onegai…

…..

Sempai, ya regrese con sus palomi….. DIOS MIO! Q-Que es eso?

*en el monitor*

Y-o danna, no puedo mas!

Detente….pero….

….

Sempai que esta viendo?

Ah? Ya volviste cri-… Paula, dame mis palomitas!-dijo Gladiz

Pero, que es eso!

Niña…. Tu solo quedate aquí y cállate, que esto se pone interesante!

Esta bien, si usted lo dice…-dijo la niña

….

En otro cuarto oscuro…

Nee, Danna, deje…d-de hacerme eso…

Ita-ita-itachi…

….

Ya al siguiente dia…

El pelirrojo se levanta del aquel piso ensangrentado y ya era de dia…

Nee, Deidara, Itachi despierten! Ya es de mañana!

Me siento sucio…Danna!-dijo Deidara

Esa es tu culpa maldito mocoso!

Nee…Deidara cuando lo intentamos otra vez?-sugirio el pelinegro..

Como dices, nunca lo hare contigo! Otra vez… no!

Ya callense los 2! Pues ahora que hay luz, podemos salir de aquí, no lo creen?-dijo Sasori…

Pues… eso creo Danna…

Si eso estaría bien…-dijo Itachi…

Si y olvidaremos esto para siempre, ok?

Que, pero Danna… Yo no lo voy a poder olvidar, lo de esta noche…

Que, dice maldito mocoso? Pudrete! Aunque Itachi-san usted cree que…

Ni pensarlo! Solo quiero a Deidara!

Nunca, ni lo pienses Itachi…-respondio Deidara

Pero Dei-kun…

…

Esto, parece esos tipos ya han despertado… ummm… es mejor ir a ver…-dijo Paula

Paula bajaba las escaleras, mientras su sempai despertaba…

Awww…Paula….Paula? Donde estas? Paula! La camara!

…..

Etto….Pues sera mejor que habra la puerta…

Nee…Danna quien es esa niña?

Niña, que niña?

Sasori voltea y mira una pequeña niña, no tan pequeña pero una adolescente…

T-Tu quien eres?-pregunto el pelirrojo…

Paula no respondia…

"Etto…ahora que hago! Tengo miedo! Sempai ayudeme!"

….

P-Paula que haces ahí? Tengo que ayudarla!

…..

Continuara! n_n


End file.
